


Eat your heart out

by ItsMeLee



Category: Grave | Raw (2016), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is related to Will and Francis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Will Graham, But also, Cannibalism, College Student Will Graham, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, F/F, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Idk where im going with this tags, M/M, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Read at Your Own Risk, Shit goes down, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Someone Save Abigail 2020, Teacher-Student Relationship, Will Graham is So Done, Will Graham is a Cannibal, but also don't, but hes a bottom no matter what, idk if ther's going to be actual bottoming, metaphorically eating our feelings but surprise! its human meat, metaphors to morality when people are being extremely imoral, shots are fired, will graham is a he/they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeLee/pseuds/ItsMeLee
Summary: "Did you know that bulls represent morality?"College is not as bad as you would imagine. Maybe thats where the lies started.You're not supposed to eat meat, Abigail. Animals have feelings, it's imoral to eat sentient beings.Sometimes the line betwen imorality and family values is very thin.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Don't

Abigail always thought that things such as the “college experience” couldn’t be that bad. “It’s just to scare the working class in order to keep them from pursuing higher education”, her father would say. “You never think it's gonna be that bad, and when you notice, it is”, her mother would argue. Nevertheless, they always acquiesced with warm smiles to each other, and when her mother turned around, her father would mouth “it’s not” and wink to her.

She saw that display multiple times, when her older brother started thinking about college, then again when her middle sibling decided they wanted to be a veterinarian, and then now again, after she decided she wanted to be a psychiatrist.

It went without saying, however, that soon she would find out, as did her older brother, and as did her middle sibling.

It also went without saying that she would go to the same college they were attending.

John Hopkins University.

They lived in Baltimore, so it made sense that her parents wanted their kids to go to a campus that wasn’t very far, but John Hopkins had played a significant role in the Graham-Hobbs family history.

When Eloise Graham, pregnant, widowed, desperate for an escape, came all the way from Louisiana to Maryland, she would never expect that Garrett Jacob-Hobbs, an aspiring biologist who frequented John Hopkins, to be her saviour after almost passing out from vomiting thanks to pregnancy.

They were both very young, her at only twenty four, and him being a whole year younger than her. They were born on the same day, and hey! What a coincidence! Isn’t that crazy?

Garrett liked Eloise’s quick wit and loud laugh, and Eloise enjoyed Garrett’s silly jokes and weird morals.

They matched even on the negative’s. With her occasional cruelty and his sometimes sudden coldness. He liked that she knew exactly how to put him on his place, and she liked that he knew he was in danger around her.

It was romantic, for the right people.

Those people were, of course, their kids. When they met, Eloise was pregnant with her first kid, Francis Dolarhyde, name and surname in homage to his deceased biological father, who, no matter what many would think, was a very kind man, who died under completely pacific circumstances.

Garrett of course, saw no problem with that, and raised Francis as his own (even if the name ended up being quite long, “Francis Dolarhyde Graham-Hobbs”). Francis came into the world as wild as one would not expect, seeing him nowadays. He cried and screamed and wailed as if someone was killing him, and would only calm down if Garrett handled him. They were also an instant match.

A year after their marriage, they moved back into Eloise’s hometown, New Orleans. She wanted to be near her parents so they could see the birth of their second grandchild, Will.

It would end up being a insignificant effort, since they had to stay at home with Francis when Eloise went into labor.

William Graham came to the world with a silence. His big blue eyes gazed up at the doctor, in a very unsettling manner. The obstetrician hated that baby, and felt very foolish for that, but you would understand it if you were in his place. What kind of newborn looked and understood?

Different from Francis, Will was a momma’s boy, started sniffing the second Garrett settled him in his arms, and the couple would laugh nervously and trade babies whenever they failed another bonding attempt.

Abigail came much later, when Francis was nine and Will was eight. They decided to have one last before Garrett did a vasectomy. The family had moved back to Baltimore, and Abigail was actually born at Johns Hopkins Hospital. She was an easy baby, giving birth to her lasted no longer than an hour and a half. She cried easily, and laughed at her daddy and made heart eyes at her mommy. She was their little girl.

And now she was seventeen, going to college.

At first, Abigail thought it was a bad premonition, when she got into her dad’s car to finally go and didn’t feel the famous butterflies in her belly, but then came the realisation that she wasn’t nervous, because she was ready.

They left the house at eight, planning to get there before midday, so Abigail could meet her brothers, settle into her room, and go eat lunch.

But of course, things didn’t go according to plan.

“Fucking traffic.” Garrett cussed lowly, mostly to himself.

So, at eleven thirty, they stopped on a restaurant.

“And please, absolutely no meat.” Eloise pleaded the waiter, who looked like she could care less for the amount of manners Eloise put into her order.

Needless to say, Abigail ended up finding a peace of pork in her mouthful of potato salad. She made a startled sound when her teeth dug into the meat.

“Oh my, spit it out honey! Quick!” Eloise urged, her hands flailing for a moment, as she was caught off guard.

After she spit the meat back into the plate, Garret handed Abigail some napkins.

Eloise was fuming.

“This is unacceptable.” she declared, grabbing Abigail’s plate when she stood up.

“Eloise” Garrett tried, seeming embarrassed.

“No, Garrett, what if she swallowed it?” inquired the fury, looking the man in the eyes.

He swallowed despite himself, and tore his eyes away from hers.

Eloise’s argument with the waitress turned into background noise, as the only sound Abigail could remember hearing was the sound made inside her own mouth when her teeth sinked into the flesh. It felt like she imagined biting wood would feel like.

But it tasted like nothing.

There was certainly some very macabre thing about Johns Hopkins campus’. Maybe it was the Baltimory vibes.

Abigail liked it already.

The moments of going to her course’s building, getting her schedule, signing a bunch of stuff, asking for a campus map, and then going to the place her sibling told her to meet was a blur, mixing together and making no sense at all. But the separation from her parents made a lot of sense. It made sense that she wouldn’t see them next morning for breakfast. It made sense that her mother left Abigail’s coat wet with her tears. It made sense that her father’s voice was slightly stiff and wobbly from the tears he holded back. The wetness from him came in the form of a kiss to the forehead, instead.

They said goodbye. Abigail waited, messing with her phone while she did.

Before she finished waiting fifteen minutes, she heard a familiar dog barking.

Abigail looked up from her phone, and saw Winston, her siblings dog, running towards her.

A smile tore her face, from one ear to the other.

“Winston!” Abigail fell to her knees at the same time Winston reached her, slobbering her face with his uncontrollable love.

Between (very)wet kisses and laughter, Abigail saw her sibling approaching from the same direction Winston came from.

“Will!” she got up, running towards them, throwing herself in his arms.

He caught her, laughing also, and spinned her around.

When the spinning was completed, they returned her to the ground. And patted Winston’s head, which he accepted as the good boy he was.

“He missed you a lot, couldn’t wait to see you.” Will smiled at her. “And neither could I, you know.”

Abigail felt the butterflies in her tummy this time, and they floated all the way to the smile she showed her sibling, happiness and love overtaking her.

Speaking of happiness and love.

“Where’s Francis?”

Will’s smile vanished.

“Partying, as always.” he rolled his eyes. “C’mon, I convinced the dean to make me your roommate.”

As she followed her sibling to their room, curiosity hit her.

“How?”

“I know people, take that for an answer.”

Their room was enough, if you consider that they’re already used to sharing everything. First was weird, Abigail was getting used to fratboys either being the nicest people on earth, or the literal worst. She met one or two girls who thought they were still in high school and acted like Regina George, but deep down everyone was Cady Heron.

Then there was the hoax.

It happened at the end of the first week. Abigail wasn’t caught off guard at all, after all, Will warned her a day before, and assured her that if he saw that she was feeling bad, he would take her out of it.

But also told her she’d be called a pussy for the rest of her life if she was taken out. And they’d be the one doing it.

So, of course, Abigail didn’t want out.

Freshmen were taken out of bed early in the morning, hoarded into the courtyard, and then into a line.

As Abigail approached the end of the line, she realised that her sibling was nowhere to be seen, which should probably be expected, cause the vet students were all the way to the other side of the courtyard, from what she heard.

She also noticed that at the end of the line, those who reached it were eating something, before getting out of the line.

Abigail discovered there was a plate full of chimichurri, except it wasn’t cooked. It was very much raw chimichurri.

“I’m not eating this.” Abigail declared.

The guy seated behind the table deflated, as if he was very optimistic she would say yes, after the people before her said no.

“Look, I get it that you don’t want to ruin your diet, but it’s tradition ok, can’t argue with that!” in fact she could, and was ready to.

“I’m a vegetarian, I never ate meat before. I could get sick!” explained Abigail.

The guy murmured to himself.

“What?” Abigail inquired.

“Nothing!” he said, too quickly. “Listen, just take a piece, put it in your mouth, walk away and spit it out, ok? I don’t really care about you being sensitive about animals feelings.”

Abigail decided she could do that, and as she grabbed one of the pieced by the little stick stabbed into it an raised it into her mouth, the guy informed her:

“Did you know that bulls represent morality?”

Abigail bit into the meat, and, on reflex, she swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all, my bad.  
> Also, for many of you that might be worrying we're getting too much family drama and not enough Hannigram, don't worry, I'm also worryingly obsessed w them and will not expend more than a chapter without them ississjskjksk  
> Lemme know if you lide the first one!  
> This will not be a very long fic, at all? I'll either make it 5 very long chapters or 20 medium sized ones  
> I just needed to get this out of my read tbh


	2. Put

The next two days passed easily. Abigail kept herself busy, her whole day a composition of coming and going from one class to another, meeting and getting close to some students, getting stink eyes from others, and deciding to stay the fuck away from some others.

But somehow, even after two days in college, Abigail still didn’t get the chance to see her older brother and catch up. Most of her free time she spent at her dorm, one that she still didn’t entirely believe she had the luck to share with her sibling. When asked, Will would half ass the history of how he got such a privilege, but something in his behaviour let Abigail know that she’d figure it out if given time.

The dorms building was, surprisingly, almost empty. It was a three store building, the first floor being the entrance hall, showers, and three dorms, of which only one was occupied by Abigail and Will, and the second and third floor being, respectively, women and men dorms.

“Where’s Francis dorm?” Abigail asked her sibling in the afternoon after classes.

She sat in her bed, doing some origami while a book on Carl Jung’s theory of the shadow self lied open in front of her. Her sibling found their seat by the windowsill, having on their lap a poetry book with a name that sounded particularly pretentious.

“Depends on who finds him first.” Will quipped, the corner of their mouth turning up so slightly it could very well have been a spasm. “He’s supposed to sleep on the third floor, but you’ll be lucky to ever catch him around here.”

They let it at that.

After one week of college shenanigans, ABigail could finally see the patterns of student life settling in. And she was thankful for that. Patterns were good.

They were safe.

Which was kind of a funny thought to have on the same moment her professor entered the lecture hall, wearing a plaid suit patterned in shades of red and maroon.

It was friday, her first lecture with Doctor Lecter, and having read his thesis on evolutionary origins of social exclusion, she could consider herself a fan of his.

She could not, however, consider herself a fan of the way his eyes stopped on her when he assessed the students for the first time after entering the room. There was recognition in his eyes, and nothing more than that. It freaked Abigail out a little.

There was immaculate sophistication and perhaps even poise in the way he spoke. He moved with fluidity Abigail had only seen on apex predators on the Discovery Channel documentaries Will used to watch addictively when they were teenagers. He cracked little jokes about the psyche in such a charming way that the class couldn’t help but hum with laughter.

He gave an extensive, but comprehensible approach on the topics to be studied this semester, answered some questions, wished them congratulations on being admitted to the course, and then dismissed the class.

Abigail’s instincts told her to not be alone with him, so even if she felt a little irrational, she obliged.

Or tried to.

“Miss Hobbs, could you grant me a moment of your time?” Doctor Lecter asked, his tone ever so polite.

Abigail couldn’t find it in her to talk, so she smiled tightly and nodded instead.

Seeing him smile kindly and ask that she took a seat in one of the many now free chairs, Abigail hoped to feel silly for wanting to run away from him, but all she could hear in her head was her fathers voice telling her about how deers never looked back when running from possible danger.

_ Better safe then sorry. _

“Is there anything you wanted to talk about, Doctor Lecter?” Abigail inquired, hoping that her voice didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.

“Please, call me Hannibal.” rhymes with ‘cannibal’, Abigail thought. “And also, please don’t sound so alarmed, I am sure you could not have got into any trouble in the forty five minutes that we’ve met each other.”

“Wanna bet?”

That won Abigail a chuckle.

“I learned my lesson to not make any dares with Grahams anymore, which brings me to the topic I wished to approach.”

She perked up at that.

“Have you met my brother?” Abigail knew that Francis took an elective in psychoanalysis, Hannibal’s class.

He thought it could bring interesting opinions to his art history major.

“Yes, I’ve had the pleasure to meet Francis, but I am much more close to your sibling, Will,” he leaned in and said conspiratorially “if I do say so myself.”

A giggle escaped from Abigail’s throat. It was more nervous than humorous.

“I’m so sorry Doctor Lecter, but Will never mentioned your friendship.” she said apologetically. “It must’ve slipped his mind.”

A very funny thing happened to Hannibal’s face there and then. His mask slipped ever so slightly, and hurt flashed in his eyes, and it must have been quite distracting, seeing that he didn’t even bother to correct her when calling him doctor.

To his credit, he concealed it fastly.

“So I am to believe they also didn’t mention my intentions of having both of you for dinner, did they?” Abigail shook her head. “Just as I thought. Can I trust you to remind them of the fact? And, of course, to show up? They’ll know the time and location.”

She nodded eagerly, something in her wanting to appease him.

“Wonderful, I am looking forward to it.” Hannibal smiled sounding and looking very satisfied with a situation that Abigail was not sure she fully understood. “ You are free to go now.”

Which means she wasn’t free to go before.

When she went out in the hall, she checked the time on her phone, and was surprised to find out that her conversation with Hannibal lasted an entire thirty minutes.

She missed her next class.

Fuck.

Later, back at her dorm, Abigail encountered her sibling studying on his bed, his reading glasses on.

“How was school?” he asked, no actual interest in his voice.

“Nice, met a friend of yours.” her tone was teasing as she made her way to her closet, to get a set of ‘comfy’ clothes to go take a bath.

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one.” they laughed humorlessly. “I don’t have any friends, I thought you of all people would know that.”

Abigail finally settled her choice of comfy clothes into a big shirt she stole from her dad a week before leaving and a pair of pyjama pants.

“That’s just not true, you have Beverly and Alana.” maybe Margot too, but she came with the package that was Alana.

Will tsked and shrugged dismissively.

“Who you met anyway?”

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter.” Abigail didn’t miss the way her sibling froze up, but she did ignore it. “Said we were invited for dinner with him tonight.”

At that, Will’s eyes became troubled, seeming incapable of focusing on anything, darting between the books and notes that lied on his bed.

“We’ll go right? He seemed bothered enough that you forgot.”

That brought Will back into reality. He shivered visibly and ran his hands up and down his arms a couple of times, as if trying to warm himself up.

“Yeah, yeah we’ll go.” they turned to Abigail and smiled awkwardly. “Can’t say no to free food right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hannibal makes his first appearance!!!  
> my plan is to make shit start going down once francis shows up >:)  
> lemme know if yall liked it!


	3. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bantering, bickering, and breaking in

Abigail was feeling that small dread people often feel in anticipation of a catastrophe.

Like her stomach was empty, but she wanted to vomit.

Really weird.

Even weirder than that was the absolute lack of motive, like, Hannibal had been perfectly polite, triumphant even, that Will and Abigail had indeed shown up.

Her sibling was, strangely, relaxed around Hannibal, in a way Abigail had only seen them be around their family. Not that Will didn’t like their friends, it was just that he was very careful to not let anyone too much into his head.

Abigail started contemplating the possibility that her sibling might have a deeper relationship with Hannibal when they were received at the door. The doctor looked pleased to see her, but when he looked at Will?

It was like he was being blessed by the divine.

Now, to his credit, if Abigail wasn’t instinctively looking for a different reaction, she wouldn’t even have noticed. But Eloise had created a smart girl, telling her since she could talk about how people would underestimate her for her gender, and how she had to know what people were thinking before they did it themselves, how Abigail had to know what to expect from people, how it was important that Abigail was never caught of guard.

So of course Abigail noticed.

She was pretty sure, by the time the aperitives were served, that if there wasn’t a relationship, there was definitely an interest, with the way Will’s mouth conjured Hannibal’s attention.

Abigail wasn’t very sure that her sibling noticed, though. Will seemed very unbothered, or maybe unknowing about it. Which was weird, because Abigail knew her sibling was very smart, often the smartest person in the room, so she thought that if she noticed, he had to have noticed, also. It seemed like either she had been mistaken, or he was pretending.

Hannibal brought dinner to the table, bringing Abigail out of her deep thinking. The doctor layed down plates with what looked like pork meat in front of Will and in front of his own seat, only Abigail’s plate had no meat in it, actually, it looked like rice and mushrooms?

“You’re eating meat?” Abigail raised her brows at Will.

Their mother had never let them eat meat.

“Yeah, I ate it at the hoax and liked the taste.” they explained nonchalantly, and it really seemed that simple to them.

“But it’s perfectly understandable that you don’t.” Hannibal added. “Mushroom barley risotto with truffle, herbs and green salad for our vegetarian guest, and stuffed pork tenderloin for us carnivores.” he smiled, probably satisfied by the outcome of his cooking.

Abigail smiled at him, wondering if she had missed something when she caught Will in the middle of an eye roll.

She thanked Hannibal for the food and complimented the presentation, waiting for him to sit down and pick up his knife and fork before digging in.

Her mouth was watering at the smell alone, and it truly looked outworldly delicious, she couldn’t wait to feel the taste. She took a mouthful, and…

Nothing.

No taste.

Abigail could feel the warmth of the food, but it was as if she was chewing on warm rubber. She almost thought the food was spoiled or something like that, but it didn’t taste or smell bad, it just didn't have flavour, at all.

She must have done a face, or a sound, because when she looked at Will and Hannibal, they were already looking back at her. Will had a severe look on his face, terminant. Hannibal’s had an air of expectancy.

"How 's it?” Will asked, and at the sound of their voice, Abigail realized how quiet the room was.

“I… I think you forgot to salt it.” she said, bluntly. Then she realized how impolite that was, and her cheeks went red. “Sorry.”

Hannibal smiled. Let it be that Eloise would never know how caught off guard Abigail was at that.

“Try some meat, it’s very tasty.” her sibling suggested, even if he already was passing some of his meat onto Abigail’s plate.

Abigail was undecided, for a moment, between the feeling of not wanting to disobey her mother at the first opportunity, but also wanting to eat a delicious dish.

She decided to say fuck Freud and mommy issues.

A bite out of the pork proved her right in her decision. It was delicious. Juicy, warm, not salty, but certainly way tastier than the risotto. The meat was very soft, it almost dismantled under Abigail’s teeth.

She then realized that Hannibal and Will were still looking at her, for a reaction. She swallowed, and smiled gratefully.

“It’s delicious.”

It was like the entire room breathed. The atmosphere shifting into two weird balances. One was Hannibal’s contentment, and the other was Will’s uneasiness. He was almost snappy, giving Hannibal short answers, looking at Abigail with regret.

“Tell me, Abigail, what is your preferred field, amongst the ones in psychology?” the doctor prompted.

“Oh, well, I’m really interested in behaviourism” she started. “Our mom taught me to look out for people’s reactions since i can remember, and I guess I’m pretty good at that, so I would like to use it in my favour and in favour of my clients, of course.”

“An very interesting field, I must agree.” he conceived. “The wonders of action and reaction inside the human mind are truly vast, you could expend your entire life studying and even that would not suffice.” Hannibal took a bite, taking his time in the process of feeling the taste, chewing and swallowing. “Requires dedication.”

“That’s a thing that Abigail is for sure.” Will said, proudly.

“I can see that” Hannibal smiled.

Abigail felt warm under the attention and compliments.

“What about you, Doctor?” he mock scowled at her for calling him doctor, but it only made her suppress a giggle. “What’s the field you find the most interesting?”

Hannibal didn’t even have to think before answering.

“Of course I have a big lean towards social psychology” Abigail could have guessed, since he did write a paper on that. “, but I find the intricacies of empathic disorders, more specifically, truly fascinating.” his eyes went back to Will. “That’s one of the reasons why I am so attracted to your sibling” he took a sip of his wine, never looking away from Will. “Will here has an empathetic disorder of the most extreme. He’s able to empathize accurately with almost everyone, and put themselves into anyone’s place.” brown eyes finally looked back at Abigail’s. “Have you also observed this?”

Abigail had, but only after Garrett had. Her father used to find it adorable when he would take Will hunting when they were a teenager, and Will would be upset and quiet for days if they did manage to kill a deer. He would comfort Will, explaining that the deer wasn’t killed just for sport, that they would consume and utilize every bit of it. But Will always claimed that it didn’t matter, because the deer had wanted to live, and they took that away.

Garrett stopped taking them hunting.

“Our father did, he always comments on Will’s sensibility to cruelty.”

“I empathize with the hunt more than with the hunter.” they quipped, taking a sip of their wine.

“Perhaps a change of perspective would be clarifying.” Hannibal said. “The nature of the predator isn’t any worse than the nature of the prey. Both are exactly the same: nature.”

Will accessed him for a moment.

“A life for a life, I don’t blame necessity, I blame entertainment.”

“Then colour me as guilty.” Hannibal said with a smile.

Dinner went smoothly after that banter. Hannibal served more pork for them, and it wasn’t an exaggeration to say that Abigail might be a carnivore herself. Will might have had a little too much wine, their giggling growing more and more with each sip. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind, and Abigail didn’t point out the starry look in his eyes or the easy smile on his face when he watched the lazy post-laugh smile that lingered on Will’s face.

She also didn’t comment on the hand resting on the small of Will’s back, as they were escorted towards the front door when it was already past midnight, and their full stomachs were starting to make them lazy.

It was only weird again after they were still outside, turning to say goodbye to the doctor, when he quipped “I’ll have you know, Abigail, that if food becomes bland and tasteless again, you are more than welcome to my kitchen.” he offered, and this time, when he smiled, his sharp canines came into view.

She was ready to thank him, when Will put his hands on her shoulders, turning Abigail away from Hannibal. When she tried to look back at him above her own shoulder, her eyes landed instead on the frown on Will’s face.

“No.” they stated, looking deep into Hannibal’s eyes.

Their word was final. The doctor spoke no more.

And neither did Abigail.

Will said a short and crass “goodbye”, before hastily guiding Abigail away from the house.

They walked at a fast pace until they were two blocks away from their building, and Will made sure that Abigail stayed close to them, as if afraid that she would wander off.

Or that something would take her away.

When they finally reached their block and saw their building just a few steps away, Will finally seemed to relax a bit, but still didn’t get too far away from her.

“Don’t go to his house without me, okay?”

“Why?”

“Just” they sighed heavily, looking way too tired for a twenty five year old. “Just promise me that, it's complicated.”

Abigail pondered a bit. She mainly pondered at the possibilities of an overprotective sibling or a jealousy streak.

“If it makes you feel better.”

“It does” they nodded “It really does.”

Stepping into the building was like stepping into a store and triggering an alarm. Except that the alarm was inside Abigail’s head, and there was a feeling of danger hanging in the air.

Their door was open. They closed it before leaving, and locked it.

Abigail looked back at Will, trying to communicate the wrongness of the situation to him.

They seemed unbothered, though, and not only because of the relaxed state offered by the wine.

They walked past her, to the room, without a worry in the world.

“Don’t be scared, it’s Francis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT WILL FINALLY START TO GO DOWN YAY

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, my bad.  
> Also, for many of you that might be worrying we're getting too much family drama and not enough Hannigram, don't worry, I'm also worryingly obsessed w them and will not expend more than a chapter without them ississjskjksk  
> Lemme know if you lide the first one!  
> This will not be a very long fic, at all? I'll either make it 5 very long chapters or 20 medium sized ones  
> I just needed to get this out of my read tbh


End file.
